


Холод

by WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021
Summary: что у здорового на уме, то у отмороженного на языке
Relationships: Will Henry/Pellinore Warthrop
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Холод

Я проверял, сколько еще страниц осталось до конца главы — глаза у меня уже слипались, но и дочитать тоже хотелось — когда Уортроп распахнул дверь моей комнаты.

— Что? — спросил я довольно неприветливо. Одним своим появлением он сразу же перечеркнул оба варианта. — Вы же вроде бы отправились спать. Приснился плохой сон?

Уортроп поморщился, как будто ему был неприятен звук моего голоса, потер левый висок, но ничего не ответил. Я вздохнул. Мне просто ужасно не хотелось вставать и куда-нибудь идти. Вот бы мое предположение про плохой сон оказалось недалеко от истины! Тогда мне пришлось бы всего лишь выслушать его нытье, а это можно было сделать, не покидая кровати. Вообще-то вероятность подобного исхода была немаленькой — Уортроп, в ночной рубашке, босиком, встрепанный и помятый, определенно выглядел только что проснувшимся. Странно, конечно, почему вдруг он решил прийти сам, а не призвал меня к себе, как обычно — а впрочем, и пусть, и хорошо.

— Ну, что вы молчите? Какая гениальная мысль посетила вашу светлую голову в столь темный час? — я отложил книгу и похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. — Идемте, расскажите, которую из моих незаменимых услуг я до…

— Уилл Генри, — тихим слабым голосом сказал Уортроп, прервав заткнувший мне рот на полуслове поцелуй, — есть ли еще какие-нибудь способы заставить тебя замолчать?

Его губы были холодными, а ладони, обхватившие мое лицо — и вовсе ледяными. Неужели он успел настолько замерзнуть по дороге от своей комнаты до моей?

— Есть, — сказал я, облизнувшись, — но этот самый надежный. Что это на вас нашло? Я не угадал, и сон был не плохим, а наоборот? — я болтал, не то рассчитывая, что он снова поцелует меня, не то просто из-за нервного возбуждения. Уортроп нахмурился. Даже в слабом свете моей маленькой прикроватной лампы было хорошо заметно, что он бледнее обычного.

— Если тебе не хочется…

— Ну что вы, — я обнял его, отметив, что он весь холодный и дрожит. — Вот эту-то незаменимую услугу я вам когда угодно… — на этих словах Уортроп сбросил мою руку и хотел было встать, но я его удержал.

— Простите, — сказал я, понимая, что и впрямь сболтнул лишнего, — в моей голове эта шутка представлялась не такой дурацкой.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты оказывал мне услугу, исполнял обязанность или делал одолжение, — сказал Уортроп, не сопротивляясь, впрочем, ни моим объятиям, ни моим поцелуям.

— Я ведь сказал, что просто глупо пошутил, — я мог бы еще добавить, что умение шутить я перенял от него, но не стал, чтобы окончательно все не испортить. — Лучше забирайтесь ко мне под одеяло, я вас согрею, а то вы холоднее иного покойника.

Он послушно выполнил мою просьбу, устроился рядом и обнял меня ледяными руками. Его била крупная дрожь. Что-то с ним было не в порядке. Даже если он в самом деле сильно замерз, пройдясь по коридору босиком, то все равно уже должен был хоть чуть-чуть отогреться.

Но в его дыхании чувствовался лед. Я будто действительно целовался с мертвецом.

— Уилл Генри, — почувствовав мое замешательство, Уортроп отстранился, — так ты все-таки соврал мне? Ты меня не хочешь? — взгляд у него был мутный и расфокусированный, но не желание было тому причиной. Огонь его желания я знал хорошо и ни с чем бы не спутал, а сейчас в его глазах плескалась стылая черная вода.

— Мне кажется, сэр, вы больны, — осторожно сказал я.

— Да, — он пожал плечами, — и что с того? Это как-то помешает тебе взять меня? — и вновь холодный рот мертвеца приник к моему рту, забирая тепло, не идущее ему впрок.

— Ну конечно, сэр! — мне стоило больших усилий прервать этот поцелуй. — Вас нужно лечить, а не…

— Ты обещал меня согреть.

— И согрею, но ведь не так же!

Мне невыносимо хотелось поверить словам, а не состоянию, подчиниться просьбе и брать его, пока он не оживет — или пока я не замерзну до смерти. Но это было бы неправильно, а неправильного между нами и без того хватало.

— Почему нет? — из-под пальцев Уортропа по моей коже словно расползался иней.

— Потому что вы не хотите, — я вздохнул, — а одолжения мне не нужны.

Уортроп невесело улыбнулся.

— Как ты вырос таким противным упрямцем, Уилл Генри? Хотя — что это я? Ты всегда таким был!

— Мне есть с кого брать пример.

— Тоже верно.

Завернув доктора в одеяло, я пихнул ему под ноги все еще горячую грелку, а потом нехотя взял его руки в свои, коснулся их губами, подышал, растер… Нехотя — потому что прекрасно понимал, о чем он сейчас вспомнит. Но это нужно было сделать.

— Почему ты не ушел тогда? Пока я еще мог тебя отпустить, — Уортроп высвободил одну руку и положил мне на грудь, туда, где, скрытый тканью пижамы, сразу же заныл старый, давно заживший шрам, оставленный существом, которое для краткости можно было назвать вендиго.

— Вы еще могли, — во рту я чувствовал горечь сосновой коры, а к сердцу моему подбирался идущий от ладони доктора холод, — а вот я — уже нет.

— Глупости, — Уортроп прикрыл глаза. — Ты был ребенком. Забыл бы обо всем меньше, чем за полгода.

— Вас забудешь, как же, — я продолжал растирать его руки, но, кажется, только напрасно тратил силы. — Да что с вами такое случилось? Я всего пару часов назад пожелал вам спокойной ночи, и вы были в полном порядке!

— А теперь, — сказал Уортроп, игнорируя мою попытку перевести разговор, — тебе придется меня убить, чтобы освободиться.

— Убью, если понадобится, — тогда мне казалось, что это просто еще одна не самая удачная шутка. Я и представить себе не мог, как все обернется через каких-нибудь четырнадцать лет — и насколько бессмысленными и бесполезными окажутся все попытки…

— Я знаю, — он больно стиснул мою руку, ту, на которой не хватало пальца. — Именно поэтому ты — мой незаменимый ассистент. Незаменимый в смерти, незаменимый в…

— Ну, перестаньте, — сказал я. Мне совершенно не нравилось, куда сворачивал этот разговор. — Давайте-ка я лучше принесу вам горячего молока. Или сделать чай?

— Нет, — он буквально повис у меня на шее.

— Что, даже до кухни не отпустите?

— Никуда, — в голосе Уортропа слышалась мучительная нежность, от которой у меня разом заныли все кости. — И никогда.

То ли угроза, то ли обещание. Он приник ко мне в долгом глубоком поцелуе, холодном, как лед, а потом все же отправил за горячим питьем, наказав пошевеливаться, да побыстрее. Руки мои тряслись и плохо слушались, так что побыстрее не вышло — я просыпал заварку, едва не разлил воду, кое-как сумел чиркнуть спичкой о коробок, и загорелась она тоже далеко не с первого раза. Почему у нас все выходило как-то не по-человечески? Не из-за того ли, что мы проводили больше времени во тьме, чем на свету? Не уподобились ли мы тем, на кого охотились?

А впрочем, конечно же, я был неправ — с монстрами все было гораздо проще. Наша беда заключалась именно в том, что мы все-таки оставались людьми.

Когда я вернулся, доктор, к моему удивлению, ни словом не упрекнул меня в том, что я потратил столько времени на простое задание. Он выпил свой чай, и я целовал его лицо и руки, пока они наконец не потеплели, а на щеки хотя бы отчасти не вернулась краска. В этих поцелуях не было никакой порочной страсти и никакого желания. Ничего вообще. Это был просто способ согреться. После мы долго еще лежали, прижавшись друг к другу, молча и почти неподвижно, и ладонь Уортропа, лежащая на моей спине, не была больше ледяной рукой мертвеца.

Наутро мы оба проснулись с лихорадкой.


End file.
